


Levy McGarden's Counterpart

by Delly_WithAPen



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: The Edolas characters are meant to be wildly different from their Earth Land selves. Natsu Dragion has severe anxiety, Gray Surge hates the cold and is madly in love with Juvia, and Lucy Ashley is very aggressive. But Levy is my favorite FT character, and her counterpart didn't have much about her other than being vulgar, a mechanic, and Lucy's rival. I wanted to add a headcanon for her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Levy McGarden's Counterpart

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I had this idea for a long time and wanted to share it.

“Come on, hurry it up, Levy,” Jet groaned from behind her, leaning against a nearby table. Droy had seated himself on the floor, picking his ear. 

“Shut up! I’m the leader, I decide what we do!” she crossed her arms and squinted at the new mission board Fairy Tail had purchased, after finally getting their title as an active guild reinstated. Unfortunately for Team Shadow Gear, the missions were written on parchment. 

“Look, I can read them out loud, and you can pick whatever-”

“No! I’m going to do it myself!” her face was mere centimeters away from a page, mumbling incoherent phrases. 

Lucy Ashley, Fairy Tail’s--unofficial--guild master, stopped her stride as she walked past the group. Listening to Levy’s odd translation and reading the mission request herself, she burst out laughing.

“Oh my God,” she shouted, “You can’t fucking read!” 

“Yes I can! Just give me a damn minute, you blonde bimbo bitch! It says,” Levy pointed at each word as she read aloud, “A band of pirates have… adbucked my noble… dog-ter? Doctor?”

“Daughter.”

“I knew that. Um, witnesses claim they saw a bri-brig-brigan-”

“Brigantine.”

“... I knew that.”

Lucy frowned, “Seriously, this is getting pathetic now. Just let them read it for you.”

Levy stared at the floor in silence, her hands clenched tightly into fists. Jet and Droy glanced at each other tiredly, before the girl lunged at Lucy. They crashed onto the wooden floor, pulling each other's hair and punching wherever they could. Natsu and Gray rushed over to pry them apart, but were beaten in the process. It wasn't long before Lucy pinned Levy down and gripped her wrists. 

"What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"I said I can read! It's not my fault the requests are written so badly!"

"Levy, can I see you for a moment?" Mirajane beckoned from the bar counter. 

Levy squirmed, "Get your fat ass of me."

The girl stood up and cracked her back, "At least I have an ass, string bean."

Mirajane waved again, "Please don't fight again, I still have to see you!"

With a final sneer at Lucy, Levy walked over to the bartender, "What is it?"

"Can you tell me what this says?" she slid a napkin to the girl, a single sentence carefully scrawled on the paper.

She snatched the napkin off the counter top and held it close to her face, Mirajane studying her glare. After a few seconds of stillness, she groaned. 

"Why are handing me gibberish? Are you making fun of me, too, or something?!"

"No, no, not at all, dear," Mirajane offered a soft smile, "I wanted to see if my assumption was right."

Jet spoke up beside the counter, "What assumption?"

"That Levy has dyslexia. And I believe you do," the woman leaned closer, "This doesn't mean you are stupid or broken, it just means you have a little trouble reading and writing." 

Levy's confused expression twisted into frustration, and she stalked off with a grunt. Jet followed her back to the board but stopped to watch her sink to her knees in front of her newest machine. He sighed as she grabbed a wrench and began unscrewing the engine head cover.

"Levy, come on. We have to do a job," Droy drifted to the board, "How about this one? A caravan family needs protection on a dangerous desert path, full of monsters. It'll be easy for us."

There was no response, only the sound of iron screws being twisted loose. With a pair of defeated huffs, the boys grabbed the parchment and turned it in for acceptance. Levy pulled the cover off and inspected the interior. She removed the camshaft to reach the oil filter, and sifted through her crate of spare parts for a replacement. Once she found one, Levy turned back to see Lucy sitting on top of her machine.

"Get off."

Lucy crossed her arms, "If I do that, you'll just ignore me."

"That's the point," she shoved the filter into its gasket, "Now get off."

"Look, I'm... sorry I made fun of you. I shouldn't have laughed."

Levy paused her repairs, "You know I hate pity-apologies."

"Well, it's a good thing this isn't a pity-apology, then," Lucy moved to sit next to her, "I'm actually sorry right now. Even though we fight all the time, and I'd probably never call us 'friends', I guess I still... sort of... don't want you upset like this."

The girl looked at her, but her eyes held no anger, "Alright. We're cool. But don't treat me different just because I have this thing, you hear me?"

Lucy grinned, "Of course! When in doubt, I always go for your chicken legs and noodle arms."

"At least I don't look like a goth cheerleader, Amazon bitch!" 

As the two bickered, Mirajane listened fondly and wiped down an empty table nearby.


End file.
